A Choice Between Love or War
by Rivendell beauty
Summary: Just like the fellowship but i've just mixed stuff about, and added a few characters of my own. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**A New Beginning **

**AU – Elrond has two daughters, Arwen is still apart of the family. It starts at just before the secret meeting at Rivendell. People address each other by 'Lord' or 'My Lady' depands on what postiiton they are.**

**Ex- **

**Elrond – Lord Elrond **

**Arwen – My lady or Lady Arwen **

**But Idrial (Arwen's sister) is address as 'my lady' not Lady Idrial. **

Fear is the key to bravery; Bravery is the lock to life.

She laid; staring into her beloved's eyes.

"Idrial, what's the matter" Idrial's sister, Arwen laws looking at her with concern. Arwen's beauty dazzled any living creature, black hearted or not, although she was 2777 she'll never look it though her eyes showed the wisdom and maturity arwen gained thoughout the year. Her eyes looked like two crystal balls with trapped energy desperate to realse from its cage.

"Nothing, I – I was just dreaming"

"Idrial, he is highly fond of your intelligence and beauty, but if you express your feelings for him, father will start a war you will never win"

Arwen and Idrial's father was Elrond, lord of the elf-realm of Rivendell, a strong and noble man he was, known across the land of middle earth.

"Is it almost time to seal the fate of the evil that haunts us?" As Idrial said this, a tear escape from her eye, she knew her love will go with the fellowship; she could never be parted from him. What would she do if he dies?

**Note by the Author: **Hello, sorry that this chapter is short, but I am hopeful chapter 2 will be longer and the reason I did this so short is to see what the feedback would be like.

Chapter 2 coming soon, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**The Battle of Middle Earth Begins**

The meeting began, as everyone took to their seats, Elrond sat with both of his daughters, Idrial and Arwen, both outstandingly dressed in white, Beauty shone off them like the suns' rays from a breath taking sky. By the side of Idrial, sat Frodo Baggins from the Shire, his uncle; Bilbo Baggins, had found the ring and kept it in the shire for many years, unknown and unseen.

Next to him was Gandalf the grey, he was an old friend of Bilbo and Frodo's. He was like a radiant beacon of hope in desperate times, that's what Idrial admires most about him. He is the man and wizard who give hope to all Men, Elf and Dwarf. Now we come to Idrail's beloved, Legolas! She grasped eyes on him over 100 years ago and she loves him more than Rivendell itself and all its treasures and beauty it holds within its sacred walls. Legolas, Elf-prince of the woodland realm, was sat with his most trusted warriors, staring lovingly into Idrial's eyes. Now as we all know Dwarfs aren't Elf's best friend, but here we have Gimli, Son of Glorin, also with his trusted allies. Dwarfs maybe short, but they are formidable warriors in battle. But many don't see the fear that stalk a dwarfs especially these ones.

Idrial's mind suddenly went blank and black, she saw in her mind the fellowship that had volunteered to make success this quest. At the front were four hobbits include Mr Baggins, at the back, she saw Gandalf gleaming happily knowing the turn out was strong and postitive. Next to him was Aragon, the rightful king of Gondor and Arwen's lover. There was another man in the fellowship; Boromir, son of Gondor. His father, Denethor, was steward of Gondor and looks after the thorne as there is no king to take the throne. To Idrail's knowelodge, Denethor wants the ring so his city, Minas Tirith as known as the White City, can use it against Mordor. But men are easily corrupted by the ring's power.Also Gimli, Son of Glorin, stood next to…………….

"Ma' lady, are you quite already?"

Legolas' gentle voice danced across the air into Idrial's hearing.

"Yes, im quite alright. There is something in my eye, that's all" Her voice was weary, Legolas knew what was wrong.

When the meeting was complete, Idrial dashed for the door and didn't stop until she had her bedroom door in sight. She flew the door open and crashed into her bed. She cried like April showers soaring though the atmosphere. Legolas entered, as he gazed at the only person he truly loved, he almost began to cry himself.

"I'm sorry, I – I saw the vision and I had to"

"You had to or wanted to" She was too upset to even say anything with emotion in.

Her heart was in two!

**Note by the Author: **This one is just setting the scence and telling who is in the meeting and tell you who Idrial's lover is! Chapter 3 is going to be just mostly about Legolas and Idrial just bits and pieces about ther background! Thank you to Padme4000 and amrawo for they reviews on chapter 1!

Chapter 3 coming very shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Heart Ache**

Legolas sat down next to Idrial, and held her hand.

"Do you remember what I said to you if you ever felt scared?"

"Yes, fear is the key to bravery; bravery is the lock to life." For the first time that day Idrial smiled and gently kissed legolas.

"Why don't you want me to go?" How could she tell him, this could be his dream, make another name for Elfs. Not just full of wisdom or graceful but brilliant fighters.

"What if I have a vision and you die and I'm stuck here for the rest of my life without you" Idrial couldn't help but burst into tears. It was hard enough that her father never let her see him or talk to him even if she saw him from her balcony.

"Legolas let me come with you please"

"NO" shouted Legolas.

"What would I do if YOU died? Your father would have my head if you took one step out of Rivendell" Idrial rattled her brain, trying to find a solution to her problem.

"I'll say I'm going to Lothlorien to see Galadriel, and I'll continue with you there" Idrail's face suddenly gleamed with joy.

"Right, but promise me you'll look after yourself" said Legolas.

Just outside was one of Gimli's allies, his name was Ershin. He was Gimli's cousin and has been with Gimli any since they were born. Ershin almost looked like Gimli but he had black hair not ginger.

"I can't wait until I tell Gimli. Elfs aren't just ripe, they're juicy as well" Just from down the hall Arwen stared at Ershin, he looked like a little child reaching for the biscuits on the top shelf. Arwen heard her father's voice to the left of her, it sounded like he was talking to Peregrin Took, one of Frodo's friends from the Shire. She quickly hides behind a door and watched nervously, it was like watching a cub about to be slaughter

"Young Peregrin, this journey will test you physical and mentally" said Elrond.

"Physical?" said Pippin shocked.

"Like a work-out? No, no, no there's no way on gods ball of land; I'll be walking up mountains or running for my life from smelly orcs or fat trolls. You must be kidding!" said Pippin laughing to himself.

"Just think everyone will know who you are, you'll get praises for your bravery. You'll be MASTER Peregrin Took" said Elrond. Pippin's eyes shone at the sound of master.

"MASTER Peregrin Took" he whispered.

"I'll do it" shouted Pippin.

"Great, go and pack, Master Peregrin Took" Pippin shouted with joy and danced all the way to his room. Elrond's gaze finally fell on Ershin.

"May you care to tell me, what you are doing outside my daughter's bedroom" said Elrond in a powerful voice, which bounced along the corridor. Poor Ershin's heart almost died of shock at the sound of Elrond's voice.

"Elrond…err….. I thought I heard tears, my lord" said Ershin in a concern but victorious voice.

"Well let's find out then"

As Elrond open the door, his eyes grew wider. The worse sight a father's eyes could fall a upon. He caught his daughter in mid-kiss with the man he never wished to see with her.

"What are you doing in here with my youngest daughter? Shouted Elrond. Legolas ran out of the room, Shocked and ashamed.

"Father, you cannot control my life. I love Legolas and I'm going to----"

"YOU WHAT" shouted Elrond. Idrial had really put herself in deep water. Expressing how you feel about a man your father hates is jumping into a battle without a sword or skills.

"You really love legolas then? Said Elrond, still trying to get over the shock.

"More than Rivendell" Idrial said with passion.

"Why wont you let me love Legolas but you let Arwen love Aragon, do you hate me so much?"

**Note by the Author – **Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will just be about Idrial and Legolas and something very special!

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**The Star of Peacial**

As she left her room, her heart was pounding. She stood up to her father, will he hate her now? Will he be proud of her, now she has expressed herself? Will he let her go to Lothlorien?

She found Legolas by the waterfalls, cursing to himself, about how stupid and idoitiy he had been.

"I'll never see her now, oh my god how could I've been so stupid!" Idrial couldn't help herself but she just had to laugh. Her laughter caught legolas' attendtion; he ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, im so sorry"said Legolas

"What for? I don't know how im going to get to lothlorien now, what father has seen so take this" Idrial took a pendant from around her neck.

"I could never take it, it wouldn't be right"

"Do you know how it works?" Said Idrial.Legolas wasn't going to answer but he gave in.

"No"

"Right the star is connecting to me. It changes colour when I have different feels, Blue means im sad. Red means anger or rage. White means im in a stable condition, healthwise, like I am now. And finally, black means im in danger" After she have finished, she put the star of peacial around Legolas' neck, kissed the star for luck and then kissed him.

"Tomorrow is the day, my dreams and hopes fall apart" ahe said sadly.

"Don't say that!" He kissed her for the last time!

**Note from the Author: **Sorry for the wait. I have been so busy with school work and other things! Hope you enjoy this chapter I know its short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!!!!


End file.
